syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Under NORAD's Nose
Lian Xing: "Teresa, I've accessed the transponder terminal and retrieved the code." Teresa Lipan: "Copy that. I've checked the NORAD logs. No record of any LC-130 transports entering US airspace." Lian Xing: "The plane is here! Ask them to explain that!" Teresa Lipan: "I will... Meanwhile, we need to make sure it can't make any more unauthorised flights." Lian Xing: "I'm on it... Xing out." Under NORAD's Nose is the sixth story mission of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. While Gabe accesses the containment room, it shows Lian's attempt to recover the missing data that was inexplicably unavailable from the server room, and her activities of rendering the transport used by Red Section useless. Walkthrough This marks the first of two occasions you play as Lian Xing. Remember that her default pistol, unlike Gabe's is NOT suppressed. That said, switch to the EDT or gas darts and stalk the soldiers, one by one. Alternatively, you can use the knife on them. Be aware that if you're spotted or a weapon is fired, enemies will rush you - a new wave for each data drive you find. There are 3 drives, which means 3 waves. Killing the first trio silently will not cause an alert. This next part will require you to quickly stalk a specific target. He's the commanding officer who emerges from the plane. You need to follow him fast enough so he doesn't enter the plane, yet still be cautious to avoid being detected. When he stops and complains he can't see anything through the snow, that's your cue to kill him and grab the transponder key card. Don't forget his assault rifle as well. You can now break out the noisy weapons without triggering reinforcements. Kill the duo inside the plane, then swap the Galil for the Dragunov and interact with the plane's computer. A soldier will toss a smoke grenade to your position and start firing from above. Head back outside and use a sniper rifle to sift him. Go back into the plane and start climbing to the roof. An enemy will follow you, so kill him fast. Before planting the explosives, use your long-range weapons to snipe the sharpshooters that appear. Deploy the C4 on the LC-130's tail, and then turn towards the snowcat to snipe the enemy who hijacked its turret. Instantly spin back 180 degrees to deal with the threat converging on your location. Slide back down the ladder and grab the USAS-12 from the weapons rack. Slowly head towards each enemy and blast them with lead. Head for the snowcat when everybody's dead. This last part is fun: use the turret against the enemy. Shoot the fuel tanks when thugs are close to them to kill more than one at a single go. Try not to spray blindly but keep your shots high and control those bursts to stop the weapon from overheating. Once the wave is dead, Lian will blow up the plane's tail and leave the area. Hidden Evidence 1: In front of the nose is a glowing red object, look north east; there is a rock. Check the area behind the rock. 2 and 3: On top of the plane, open the two panels, one on each wing. There is a file within each panel Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions